


Blush

by ElliotsArchives



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Gen, Idol Donghun, Makeup Artist Jun, completely based off the Donghun&Jun Idol Class episode, don't not sleep and write kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliotsArchives/pseuds/ElliotsArchives
Summary: Donghun has learned many things in his esteemed career as an idol. Patience was not one of them.Junhee has learned many things working as a makeup artist in the idol industry. Punctuality was not one of them.





	Blush

It was cold.

Maybe this was an obvious statement. It was, after all, the middle of winter, and the weather recently had consisted of snowfall after snowfall. Dozens of people ushered through the streets bundled up in layers of clothes, always rushing to get inside or to wherever they were going as quickly as possible to avoid the cold as much as they could. Even now, as snowflakes gently coated Donghun's shoulders, he knew it was an obvious thing to think.

But _damn_ was he feeling it. Even with a thick scarf, heavy coat, and gloves, Donghun could feel how absolutely freezing it was. He shivered, pressing his arms against his sides, and scanned the street.

The reason Donghun was standing outside in such ghastly weather, despite the company building promising warmer shelter just behind him, was running late.

Donghun had called him earlier, to no meaningful excuse.

"Where are you?" Donghun's voice was showing slight annoyance this time.

"I'm so sorry, my alarm didn't go off, so I overslept, I swear, I'm leaving right now-" Junhee - Park Junhee, esteemed makeup artist, charm speaker, and a complete airhead for as long as Donghun had worked with him - rambled on, eating up more of Donghun's patience.

"Just get to the company building soon," Donghun said with finality and hung up. He had not slept enough to deal with this.

After the phone call, a minute passed. Then ten. Ten minutes quickly turned to half an hour and several unanswered phone calls. Donghun's manager tried to coax him into being more patient, but Donghun was stubborn and busy and too tired at this hour. So he marched outside, arms crossed, and waited for Junhee.

He regretted it now, shivering and on the verge of retreating, though. But if Donghun was anything, it was stubborn. He'd stay outside as long as he had to just to prove a point. Junhee was late. And Donghun would let him know just how he felt about that.

After what felt like an eternity, a taxi pulled close to the building, and out stepped the man of the hour. Junhee was perfectly messy in his appearance, shirt untucked and bedhead evident. He quickly ran up to Donghun when he spotted him.

"You're late," Donghun scoffed as Junhee tried catching his breath. Junhee tightened his coat around himself, clearly shivering. He had the audacity to act cold when Donghun had been waiting outside so long he could barely feel his face.

"Sorry, there was a lot of traffic, I couldn't get here any faster," Junhee at least sounded sorry as he bowed his head. "It won't happen again."

Donghun said nothing, just turned towards the company building and headed back inside (and to the much needed heating). Junhee was hot on his heels, scrambling to look more presentable. Both were completely flushed, as they reached the elevators.

"Donghun," Junhee ran his hand through his hair a couple times. "Do I look alright?"

The elevator doors opened, and Donghun got a proper look when he entered. Junhee had restyled and dyed his hair, now giving himself bangs and a brighter blond shade, even if it was a little messy, despite his efforts. He was wearing a slim white button up under a soft but stylish sweater, mostly hidden under his puffier winter coat. His entire face was flushed from both exposure to the cold and probably shame at being late, contrasting against his light hair.

All in all? He was _breathtaking_.

"... You look fine," Donghun managed out, averting his gaze to the elevator buttons instead. Junhee joined him in the elevator, silent, as the doors closed and they began their ascent.

Donghun had a feeling it was going to be a long day for him.

_

Park Junhee was many things. An eloquent speaker, a perfectionist, a lover of music and makeup, awkward, a decent guitarist... Clearly a man of many talents. But punctuality? Not one of his strong suits.

It's not that he meant to ever be late. Junhee just got easily distracted and would lose his track of time, too engrossed in whatever he was doing (usually his work). Or, like today, he could be really unlucky. He was grateful this wasn't a common occurrence, arriving to work nearly an hour late, otherwise he might've been jobless by now. But the company liked Junhee. He was charismatic, and had a real tolerance for less than pleasant attitudes that was rare, and he was one of the best at his job. A hiccup here or there could easily be forgiven. Junhee liked that about his current employers - their patience with him.

It was certainly not a trait held by some of their artists, though.

Donghun had always been short with Junhee. Not with the other makeup artists, or stylists, or badgering managers. Just Junhee. Since day one, the idol always acted like he expected more from Junhee, and he had no idea why. Why _Junhee_ , why just him?

Even now, as Junhee carefully applied eyeliner mere inches from the idol's face, Donghun wasn't letting him have it.

"What's wrong with your alarm clock?" Donghun said, eyes still closed. His tone was sharp but relatively monotone.

"Not sure," Junhee hummed, examining his work. "Just didn't ring. Ah, perfect." He shifted his stool around Donghun, tilting his head at a better angle. "I think the batteries might've died or something."

Donghun sighed. And not just any sigh. A signature 'I'm disappointed in you' sigh, which cut straight through Junhee.

"Maybe you should make sure your clock is working before you go to bed next time."

"Yeah, I'll be sure to do that," Junhee's sarcasm was almost undetectable. He moved Donghun's face around, checking if the eyeliner was even. But it was Junhee's handiwork, so of course it was. "Okay, eyeliner done. Onto the blush."

Donghun's eyes fluttered open, cheek still pressed against Junhee's palm lightly. His eyes were sharp from the eyeliner, looking up at Junhee expectantly.

Junhee hopes the squeak he made as he yanked his hand away was in his head.

Back turned to Donghun, Junhee dug around the vanity for the right shade. He purposely evaded looking at his reflection cause he could feel how hot his face was, he didn't need to see it. Ah, here was the color he needed. Junhee tried breathing in a couple times, hoping his own blush wouldn't be noticeable. He grabbed a large brush and swiveled back towards Donghun.

Donghun was handsome. There was no real use denying it. Even without the makeup, it was hard not to find him attractive, with big sad eyes and soft lips. Especially now, with styled hair and sharp clothes, eyeliner bringing even more attention to his eyes. Junhee noticed these things when his line of work involved being mere inches away from the idol's face for extended periods.

Junhee lightly brushed on some of the bright blush, admiring how it put more color into his skin. It was a bit too bright for Junhee's taste, but it was what he had to work with.

Donghun almost resembled how he had looked that morning, when his face had been sour and reddened by the cold. Even Junhee hadn't been that flushed by the weather. It was almost like Donghun had been outside a while, waiting on Junhee. But why would he do that? He had noticed the idol was already outside when Junhee had arrived. Had he been out long? How long? Why would he wait in this cold just for Junhee -

A sudden shriek brought Junhee back to earth.

" _What are you doing!_ " Donghun had been the one who shrieked. He looked at his makeup artist, expression appalled, and face completely red.

It was blush. Not like he was blushing blush, but physical blush. The blush Junhee was applying to his face so carelessly, too wrapped up in his thoughts to realize he'd been overdoing it. Junhee gaped in horror. Donghun's cheeks, nose, and even his jaw were now a bright cherry red, all by Junhee's hand. He heard the brush in said hand clatter to floor as he registered what had happened.

The whole room had frozen in response to the sudden commotion, air tense.

"Oh my god, Donghun, I am so sorry, I, I wasn't paying attention-" Junhee stammered, taking a step back from the idol. Shit, today really wasn't his day.

"Clearly!" Donghun's annoyance was clear in his sharp tone. His brow was furrowed, and he looked ridiculous. Lee Donghun, singer of the century, a shade of red only tomatoes would share, doing his best to glare at Junhee. He looked more pouty, and his bright face didn't help. It was an almost childish look on him.

Junhee clapped a hand over his mouth as he giggled.

Donghun rose from his seat, annoyance ever present, and narrowed his eyes at Junhee. "Are you... Laughing?"

Junhee opened his mouth to answer, only to cover it again as a fit of giggles bubbled up. He was so dead.

"Hey, hey, what's going on?" One of the stylists rushed over, Byeongkwan, Junhee thought his name was. Maybe not dead, but at least there'd be a witness to whatever was about to happen. He looked between Junhee and Donghun in concern, doing a double take on Donghun. He stared at the idol's state and cracked a half smile. "Spend a little too much time in the wind or something?"

Donghun turned his attention to the shorter stylist, fuming. Junhee caught sight of how far the blush reached down his jaw and neck, resembling a bad sunburn more than makeup, and _god, he couldn't do this._

Junhee quickly excused himself between bouts of giggling. He didn't want to lose his job right now. Or worse, his life.

_

The rest of the day went by seamlessly. Even with a set back from the blush incident, Donghun had managed to be ready in time for his photoshoot.

He begged his manager to let him have a different makeup artist work with him for the afternoon portion of his schedule, after Junhee's catastrophic mistake ("Aw, it wasn't that bad," Byeongkwan annoyingly chimed, but yes, it _was_ ). His manager had begrudgingly agreed, even if only to have Donghun stop whining like a child. So now he had Yuchan, a peppy younger artist who liked to chat, even if their conversations were mostly one-sided. Donghun actually didn't mind Yuchan's bright energy. Sometimes it could even reinvigorate him.

Right now, Yuchan was reapplying Donghun's lipgloss. The idol kept licking his lips for some shots, so every few minutes he needed a touch up.

"You know he's sorry," Yuchan said. He didn't need to meet Donghun's eye for the idol to know what he meant.

"It was his fault," Donghun grumbled stubbornly. "He should've been taking his job more seriously. He's a professional."

"Said the kettle to the pot. Pout your lips a bit more," Yuchan instructed, as if he hadn't said the first part. "Yeah, perfect, hold this face." He focused on the drag of the lip gloss brush until Yuchan pulled away. "You should apologize, though. Just so things aren't awkward between you two. At least not more than usual."

Donghun felt his face heat up as Yuchan finished his work.

With his signature sunny smile, the makeup artist stepped out of the camera's view, and the photoshoot continued.

He didn't want to admit Yuchan was right.

The rest of the shoot passed by in a blur. Posing, occasional clothes changes, consistent makeup fixes, all things Donghun was exceptionally efficient at. The less issues to be had, the sooner everyone could go home, after all. The photographer was eventually satisfied with the shoot, even praising Donghun and the staff members. As things were getting wrapped up, Donghun decided to ask about Junhee.

"Junhee?" Sehyoon, a fellow labelmate of Donghun's, questioned. He'd been having photos done as well, though still had a bit more to get through. He was relishing in his short break.

"Yeah, have you seen him at all?" Donghun asked with a sigh.

Sehyoon contemplated it for a second before pointing towards the door to the photoshoot set. "I thought I saw him head downstairs? Not too sure."

With a nod, Donghun wished Sehyoon well and headed off. He missed how Sehyoon, and multiple staff members, watched him exit and begin down the hallway.

"Twenty bucks says they make out," Yuchan leaned against the clothesrack Byeongkwan was near, playful smirk on full display.

Byeongkwan didn't even look up from hanging up the different extravagant outfits that'd been used today, laying out a few of Sehyoon's. "Make out? I'm expecting a fight. Plus who actually wants that classic Donghun-Junhee tension resolved?"

"Me," Sehyoon, a few managers, and even the photographer chorused simultaneously.

"Bah, you're all too basic," Byeongkwan shot back. "Where's the fun in resolution?"

"I think you've been watching too many dramas, Byeongkwan," Yuchan looped an arm around his coworker with a sigh.

Byeongkwan shrugged. "Makes my work days a bit more entertaining. Also gross, who allowed leopard print anywhere near this institute? Sehyoon, come burn this."

"Sure thing."

_

Junhee huffed, breath visible in front of him. He figured by now the weather would've improved. He was wrong.

Currently, he was standing at the street corner outside of the company, cell phone pressed against his ear. He'd been trying to call his roommate to come pick him up, but to no avail.

"Dammit, Rayoon, _come on_ ," Junhee borderline whined, teeth chattering. The call went to voicemail for the umpteenth time and Junhee drooped. It was way too cold to just sit around for Rayoon, snow already beginning to fall again. Junhee supposed he could walk home, but it was pretty far, and there were no cabs in sight. Maybe someone at the company would be willing to give him a ride.

An umbrella appeared above his head, then, blocking the falling snow from Junhee further.

Turning, Junhee jumped, noticing the umbrella's owner was Donghun. Junhee hadn't even heard the idol approach him. He'd changed from his expensive model clothes into a pink sweater, fluffy scarf, and long coat, which worked well together. The domestic winter look suited Donghun. His hair was now undone and was littered with stray snowflakes. Donghun's expression was soft and lacked any of its earlier disdain, a light blush across his face (this time purely from the cold and not Junhee's mediocre job at makeup).

"You, uh," Donghun scratched at his neck. "Looked cold, obviously."

"It's winter," Junhee said flatly.

"Well, yeah," Donghun was caught off guard by Junhee's bluntness, face turning redder. He struggled with his words before Junhee broke into a smile.

"I'm just teasing, Donghun," Junhee chuckled. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," was all he said in return, quickly looking away.

Two grown men standing on a snow covered street corner under a single umbrella must've been a bizarre scene. It was even stranger to live in that moment, Junhee thought, since neither of them were speaking. Just standing in silence. Junhee could practically feel the awkward air between them on his neck. What was he supposed to say anyway?

Donghun cleared his throat. "Do you have a ride coming soon?" He was speaking a bit low.

"Oh, uh, not really," Junhee tried to laugh it off. "My roommate won't answer my calls. I might just walk or grab a cab."

"Ah," Donghun said. And then there was silence again.

Junhee was going to go insane at this rate. "Look, Donghun, if there's something-"

"I'm sorry."

Junhee stopped himself. He slowly looked towards Donghun to find the idol staring at him, sad eyes on full display. "For what?"

"For, uh, earlier. And... Every time before that," Donghun confessed. "I know I can be difficult to work with. I don't mean to make your days harder, especially over mistakes anyone could've made. I shouldn't have gotten that upset with you."

"Oh." Junhee hadn't been expecting that.

More silence was met with the confession, this time with the two of them just staring at each other. Junhee shivered, becoming more aware of the frigid air by the second thanks to the increasing heat in his face.

"Why were you waiting for me outside this morning?" Junhee blurted suddenly. His curiosity burned at him.

Donghun shifted from one foot to the other, eyes darting away finally. "I... Don't know."

"How long?"

Donghun looked back, brows furrowed in confusion. "What?"

"How long did you wait for me in the cold?" Junhee took a step towards Donghun. Donghun didn't move away.

"... Half an hour, at most," Donghun finally said. "It's not that big a deal, Junhee, honest."

Well that was a lie. Standing outside, in freezing temperatures was very much a ' _big deal_.' That was unfair to Donghun, who had more important things to worry his time with than some makeup artist he tolerated.

Donghun looked like he was about to speak again, but Junhee quickly cut him off. With another step forward, Junhee wrapped Donghun in the biggest hug he could manage. The idol froze against the sudden contact but didn't pull away. Junhee took that as a good sign.

"What are you doing?" Donghun whispered out.

"I'm keeping you warm for every minute you waited for me," Junhee said, laying his head against Donghun's shoulder. "That's only fair."

Nothing happened for a minute. Then the umbrella collapsed and Junhee's skin was greeted with snowflakes again.

Arms slowly wrapped around Junhee and tightened the embrace. Donghun nuzzled into the younger's hair, who simply sighed.

"Yeah," Donghun's smile could be heard in his voice. "That's fair."

**Author's Note:**

> Someone: DAWNY, STOP WRITING FICS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!  
> Me: *AGGRESSIVELY STRUMMING A GUITAR* NEVER!
> 
> Props to @aceyoon on Tumblr for the idea. And Arirang Radio for Idol Class. Bless.
> 
> Obligatory Tumblr Plug: @wowed-by-ace
> 
> I'm going to bed now. Thanks for reading <3


End file.
